


Strawberries and Cigarettes

by Orina



Series: Strawberries and cigarettes Markhyuck [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Bad Ending, M/M, Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 06:49:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17361047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orina/pseuds/Orina
Summary: Remember when we first metYou said "light my cigarette""Sorry, I don't have a lighter."





	Strawberries and Cigarettes

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the song "Strawberries and cigarettes" by Troye Sivan

_Remember when we first met?_

_You said “light my cigarette”_

It was in June. Jaemin organized a party with the class but they ended up being around a hundred in his huge rich house. Donghyuck grieved his best friend’s parents for when they will come back from their trip and see the house’s condition. People were drunk and as high as the music. They were dancing spilling their vodka’s glasses. It was too much for Donghyuck. He went upstairs to find a bathroom but it was already taken by Renjun and Chenle, a classmate and probably his boyfriend. He closed the door before they unstuck their mouth and see him. Never mind, he thought going outside.

The air was fresh, the music wasn’t too loud and it didn’t stink alcohol. Donghyuck took a deep breath and looked at the stars. The clouds were absent this night. We could clearly see the Milky Way above our heads. The young man sat on the grass and someone joined him. He turned his head and saw a boy.

“Light my cigarette.”

Donghyuck blinked before answering.

“Sorry, I don’t have a lighter.”

The guy showed a disappointed face. He was pretty. His big dark eyes looked deep in Donghyuck’s. The latter blushed slightly. The stranger stood up and left a confused Donghyuck. Finally, he came back and sat again, the lighted cigarette between his thin but attractive pink lips. His black hair moved a bit ‘cause of the slight wind and his tank top showed well drawn collarbones.

“You’re staring”, he said.

Donghyuck jumped slightly and looked away.

“S… Sorry...”

The beautiful boy chuckled.

“It’s okay… You are pretty too...” Donghyuck blushed. “You don’t seem to have fun, ‘want me to drive you home?”

Donghyuck hesitated. He wanted to leave, he was so bored, but Jaemin would be mad. On the other hand, his best friend must be shagging with Jeno so he wouldn’t notice. And the boy was hot so…

“Yes, please.”

After ten minutes of driving, they arrived in front of Donghyuck’s house.

“Thank you.”

“You’re welcome, it was a pleasure to drive you, pretty boy.”

“Pretty boy” chuckled blushing.

“Donghyuck, my name is Donghyuck.”

“Hm… Pretty boy then..”

“Seriously?”, he sighed. “And you?”

“Mark. You should go.”

“Yes… Good bye...”

Donghyuck left the car and smiled to Mark. The latter grinned back then left.

_So I lied to my mom and dad_

_And jumped the fence and I ran_

_But we couldn’t go very far_

_‘Cause you locked your keys in your car_

_So you sat and stared at my lips_

_And I could already feel your kiss_

A few days later, at night when Donghyuck was on his phone, on his bed, he heard little knocks at his window. Intrigued, he stood up and saw Mark throwing little pebbles. He opened the window and whispered.

“Mark, what are you doing?”

“Come”, he whisper-shouted back.

Donghyuck smiled brightly, closed the window, wore a jacket and went downstairs. His parents were watching TV huddled against each other.

“Mom, dad… Jaemin doesn’t feel good, he needs me… Can I go? I promise I won’t come back too late!”, he lied to them.

His mother smiled softly.

“Go on, I hope it’s not too serious. Greet him for us,” she said.

“I will!”

After that, Donghyuck ran away and jumped the fence in a too big rush to open the doorway. He joined Mark who was still waiting under his window.

“You couldn’t just jump? I would’ve catch you...”

“No way, imagine my parents noticed I wasn’t there!”, Donghyuck chuckled.

“You are wimp...”, Mark teased him smirking and earning a little punch on his arm.

“Sorry, sorry… Let’s go now!”

He put his hands in his pocket and frowned.

“Oh fuck.”

Donghyuck blinked.

“I locked my keys in the car...”

The little one snorted before bursting into laughter. Mark sighed at his dumbness and caught Hyuck’s hand. They sat against the wall of the house. Donghyuck blushed slightly smiling. Then he looked up and saw how Mark’s eyes stared at his lips. He bit them then licked them. In a few second, he could feel his kiss. It was soft, smooth when they laced their tongue together, slow, sexy. Mark tasted like strawberries and cigarettes. Donghyuck melted in the kiss, it was so good for him. He knews he would never forget this sensation.

_Long nights, daydreams_

_Sugar and smoke rings, I’ve been a fool_

_Strawberries and cigarettes always taste like you_

Then, after this kiss, they kept hanging out during long nights, eating candies, sugar. Mark learned to Donghyuck how to make smoke rings. The latter coughed each time making laugh the other. They learned a lot about each other. Mark was a year older and they were in the same university. Donghyuck felt really good by his side and every time they kissed, he could smell strawberries and cigarettes.

_Remember when you taught me fate_

_Said it all be worth the wait_

_Like that night in the back of the cab_

_When your fingers walked in my hand_

“Hyuck… Do you believe in fate?”Mark asked after a moment of silent. They were in a cab because the older’s car ran out of gas.

“I don’t know… I never thought about it… Why?” Donghyuck answered.

“We can’t avoid our fate… Our lives are drawn, we can’t change it… Oedipus accomplished his fate trying to avoid it… It’s a proof… I think we shouldn’t be a couple for the moment.” Donghyuck looked at him with wide eyes. “If it’s our fate to be together then we will, we couldn’t change it. It all be worth the wait.”

“W… What? But Mark...”

“Donghyuck… We can still hang out, kiss… But not make it official… Do you understand?”

Donghyuck were looking down, blank eyes, filled with tears. He didn’t responded, he didn’t want and he didn’t know how. He felt fingers walk in his hand. He shivered. It was suddenly really cold that night in the back of the cab.

_Next day, nothing on my phone_

_But I can still smell you on my clothes_

_Always hoping things would change_

_But we went right back to your games_

Donghyuck was still waiting for Mark to contact him. He didn’t want to do it first, he felt like it wasn’t him who should make the first step. But it made him really sad. Always wearing his clothes that still had Mark’s smell on it, he looked through the window each time hoping things would change, hoping to see his car, him. One day, he heard knocks coming from his window. He ran.

Mark.

_Headlights, on me_

_Racing to 60, I’ve been a fool_

_But strawberries and cigarettes always taste like you_

Here they were, racing to 60 in Mark’s new sport car. Donghyuck was happy holding his strawberries’ basket that the older offered him. His smile was so big, so bright. He felt like all the headlights were on him. He felt like a king. But that night, he understood. Cigarettes made him dizzy and when he was to slow to react, Mark passed his hands on his body, under his tee. He touched him at places a conscious Donghyuck would never have let him touch. He understood that Mark played with him since the beginning.

_Even if I run away_

_And give my heart a holiday_

_Still strawberries and cigarettes always taste like you_

_You always leave me wanting more_

_I can’t shake my hunger for *_

_Strawberries and cigarettes always taste like you_

September. It was the back to school. Donghyuck didn’t see Mark since that day they almost made love in the car. He ignored the older’s texts and didn’t responded when he knocked at his window. Mark hurt him. He remembered the next day when he woke up in the car having forgotten all the evening, being shirtless. I begged the black haired man to tell him what happened. Then he learned that Mark put drug the cigarettes they smoked to have fun then he tried to have sex with him. But Donghyuck stopped him crying when he took off his tee and they did anything. The older was mad at him and drove him home. The younger felt betrayed, he had been a fool. Badly, they were in the same school so Donghyuck saw him pretty often. They always looked in each other eyes when they were near. One day, the younger felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned and saw Mark. He bit his lips.

“Why do you ignore me Donghyuck?”, Mark asked.

Donghyuck blinked and chuckled.

“Excuse me? You really don’t see why?”

“Yeah but I apologize! You never answered this text!”

“I didn’t want your apologize Mark. I didn’t want to see you at all. You wanted to fuck me drugging me, couldn’t you just ask me?

“You wanted it. Don’t deny it.”

Donghyuck frowned and clenched his fists.

“I wanted us to be together! An official couple! I… Yes I wanted to make love with you but not that way!” he sobbed. “Not drugged, not in a car… Isn’t it normal to not want his first time in that conditions? So yeah, I ignored you, I tried to forget you. But do you know what? All remind me of you! The strawberries mom bought me during all the end of summer, the cigarettes’ smoke in the street! I saw you everywhere, I felt you every time! Now just forget me! Don’t even try to come back to me. It’s not our fate to be together.”

At these words, Donghyuck left angrily. Mark stayed numb in front of this confession. He didn’t know how to react so he just sighed and decided to forget Donghyuck. Even if this month without him broke his heart.

**Author's Note:**

> A sequel is planed and also a french version :)  
> Published on Wattpad too (@Orinaw)


End file.
